


Recuerdos

by LunaIssabella



Series: 13 [2]
Category: Marvel, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Drama, Light Angst, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-03 22:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14005710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaIssabella/pseuds/LunaIssabella
Summary: [...] —No quiero tus explicaciones Thor —Loki retrocede enfadado y sale de la habitación hecho una furia. [...]





	Recuerdos

**Author's Note:**

> Advertencia: Puede (eso significa que si) que contenga Angst. Lo siento pero no lo siento.
> 
> 2/13

**Recuerdos**

Loki abre los ojos aturdido, mira a su alrededor tratando de recordar qué había pasado y cómo rayos había terminado en una habitación que no era la suya tan cargada de luz; frunce el ceño un poco más despierto y se sienta de golpe al reconocer que está en la habitación de su hermano. Cómo para confirmar sus sospechas Thor atraviesa las puertas con una bandeja en las manos, al verlo despierto su rostro se ve dividido con esa sonrisa estúpida que Loki tan bien conoce.

—Buenos días Loki, que bueno que estás despierto ¿cómo te sientes? —dice dejando la bandeja en una mesita antes de acercarse a él.

Loki entonces nota dos cosas de las que no se había percatado. Primero, Thor no le ha llamado  _hermano_  como siempre hace, eso le pone en guardia casi de inmediato; lo segundo es que está prácticamente desnudo. Con precaución levanta las sábanas y nota que no tiene puesto más que un pantalón de dormir de un horroroso azul que sin duda pertenece a Thor.

—¿Qué hiciste Thor? —la pregunta abandona sus labios antes de que pueda pensarlo.

Confundido el rubio se sienta a su lado, alarga una mano como si quisiera consolarlo y Loki explota, casi literalmente pues una honda de magia golpea a Thor provocando que se eche hacia atrás. De un salto el moreno sale de la cama alejándose todo lo posible conjurando una daga frente a él apuntando a Thor.

—Te hice una pregunta rubio troglodita.

—Loki, no he hecho nada solo… —sus ojos azules brillan heridos por su actitud, parece tan confundido como Loki se siente pero no puede ser cierto. Algo le hizo el idiota de su hermano, no era posible que… el no pudo...

—¿Y qué hago en tu habitación? —su voz baja peligrosamente mientras entrecierra los ojos amenazante.

Thor pasa saliva sin saber que decir, sin saber cómo explicarle que llevan años casados y que Loki sacrificó sus memorias de ello con tal de salvar el reino cuándo fueron atacados para evitar que lo utilicen en contra de la corona de Asgard. No sabe cómo decirle que su magia no fue suficiente para protegerlo de ser atacado, que no fue suficiente para proteger la vida que crecía en su vientre y que ya no está.

—Loki, no es lo que estás pensando —dice alzando una mano como si quisiera alcanzarlo pero no se mueve más allá de ello.

—No quiero tus explicaciones Thor —Loki retrocede enfadado y sale de la habitación hecho una furia.

No parece notar las vendas que cubren su cuerpo pero si su magia tirar y removerse como queriendo que regrese, todo su cuerpo vibra empujandole de regreso a dónde Thor susurrando en su oído que es su lugar, que debe estar con él pero haciendo un gran esfuerzo se resiste a cumplir con el capricho de su instinto. Por su parte Thor saca de su cuello un pequeño dije en forma de cristal negro, el artefacto que Loki celosamente colocó en sus manos antes de desvanecerse y que contiene todos sus recuerdos de los últimos años.

Tal vez, por ahora Thor deje pasar el sin sabor. Primero debe lidiar con un Loki herido, furioso y desmemoriado, luego podrá enfrentarse a él cuando sepa que han perdido a su hijo.


End file.
